1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing base for a windshield wiper, and in particular to a fixing base for a windshield wiper, which allows various kinds of connecting pieces to be assembled therewith.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automobile has become a popular public transportation because it can keep out wind and rain as compared to bicycles and motorcycles. Front and rear windshields of the automobile are provided with a wiper respectively for wiping off rain and dirt attached thereon, thereby protecting a person who is driving the automobile.
The conventional windshield wiper includes a connecting piece, a fixing base and a wiper blade. The wiping blade is fixed to the bottom surface of the fixing base and attached to the windshield. The connecting piece is mounted to the top surface of the fixing base. The connecting piece is mounted to a wiper arm of the automobile, so that the wiper arm can drive the windshield wiper to swing on the windshield to thus wipe off the rain or dirt attached thereon.
There are many kinds of automobiles, each having a dedicated wiper arm on its windshield. Of course, each kind of wiper arm can be only assembled with its dedicated connecting piece. As a result, the fixing base and the wiper blade of the windshield wiper have to be designed exclusively to fit the respective kinds of automobiles. Thus, a user has to buy a specific windshield wiper to fit his/her automobile. On the other hand, it is necessary for the manufacturer to produce various kinds of windshield wipers including their accessories such as the connecting piece, the fixing base and the wiper blade. Thus, the molds and apparatuses for manufacturing various kinds of windshield wipers are inevitably increased.
Taking the practical operation and repair of the windshield wiper into consideration, among the accessories of the windshield wiper, the wiper blade suffers damage most frequently because it is made of a flexible material (such as plastic or rubber) and may be worn easily after a long period of time. Since the wiper blade is flexible, the wiper blade may be applicable to several kinds of automobiles within its range of elastic deformation. Thus, the fixing base of the windshield wiper on which the wiper blade is fixed becomes the most important component to determine whether the windshield wiper can be used in other kinds of automobiles.
However, the conventional fixing base for a windshield wiper has a complicated structure. For example, Taiwan Patent No. M506365 discloses a connecting assembly for a windshield wiper. The front and rear ends of the fixing base extend to form a supporting rod respectively for connecting to a wiper blade, which is complicated in structure. Further, Taiwan Patent No. 305183 discloses a connecting assembly for a boneless windshield wiper having a fixing base constituted of several components, which is more expensive and may suffer damage easily.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.